Biome
Biomes are a large thing in Minecraft, they make up the whole Minecraft World. There are currently 10 natural biomes, with 2 other biomes that are not really biomes, but Dimensions. The current Biomes are: Plains, Forest, Extreme Hills, Desert, Jungle, Snowy Plains, Snow Jungles, Swamp, Ocean and Mushroom Biome Types Biomes include: Plains, Forest, Extreme Hills, Desert, Jungle, Snowy Plains, Snow Jungles, Swamp, Ocean and Mushroom. There are 4 new biome types, to avoid misplacement; snowy biomes in blue, cold in green, medium in orange and dry/warm in red. Plains These Biomes spawn flatland, mini lakes, mini hills, tall grass and villages. These biomes are perfect for building in, the only exeption being that there arent any trees. Forest These biomes spawn lots and lots of trees. If you find one next to a Plains Biome, this could be quite a useful place for building your house, as this is quite common Extreme Hills These Biomes are the 2nd rarest Biome. Because of its rareness, these biomes spawn enourmous hills and are the only biome which has emerelds in, which is got via mining. Desert These biomes spawn sand, cacti, dead bushes, NPC Villages, Desert Wells and Desert Temples. This biome is quite common beside Jungle Biomes, and as Jungle Biomes are common, Deserts can be found easily. Jungle Jungle Biomes are common, and spawn, tall Jungle trees, Jungle Temples, Ocelots, mini lakes and Cocoa Beans. This biome is very commonly found near Desert Biomes, making this time saving if you want to build your house in a Desert. Snow Plains Snow Plains (Tundra) are the snowy equivilent of Plains Biomes. They spawn Spruce trees, Ice, Snow and flatland. Since Snow Plains have as much snow as grass, finding one can be useful. Snow Forest Snow Forest (Cold Tiaga) are the snowy equivilent of Plains Forest Biomes. They spawn Hills, Spruce trees, ice and Snow. Since Snow Forests have as much snow as grass and many, many trees, finding one can be useful. Swamp Swamp Biomes spawn trees with vines on, Lillypads, Oceans and Witch Huts. Witch huts are VERY rare, one only spawns around 1 in every 20 Swamp Biomes, but some seeds can spawn you next to one. Swamp Biome trees are a mixture between oak and jungle trees, yet the wood block being 'Oak'. The 'jungle' bit is the result of vines hanging down from the trees. Ocean Ocean biomes spawn water and islands, which make spawning in one a great Survival island seed. Oceans are uncommon, and only spawn off beaches, not in the middle of nowhere.Squids are very common, since it is mainly water not many mobs spawn, since there are only small islands. Mushroom Island Mushroom Biomes are the rarest biome, and have lots of useful items in. They spawn Giant Mushrooms, Mooshroom Cows, Mushrooms and Mycelium instead of Grass Blocks. A fact you might want to know is that it is impossible for Hostile Mobs to get on, since they dont spawn on mycelium, thus finding a mushroom biome (Very rare, try to get a seed that spawns you near one) and making a house, you can go out at nighttime without taking a risk. Deep Ocean A variation of the ocean biome. Oceans go as deep as 30 blocks, making it twice as deeper as normal ocean biomes. Birch Forest A variation of the forest biome, made of birch trees. Roofed Forest Also called the black forest, this biome is made up of dark oak trees and huge mushrooms. The tops of the trees are so close together, roofed forests can be dangerous even in the daytime. Tiaga This biome is the same as snow forests, although with no snow. Wolves spawn alot in this biome. Mega Tiaga This biome is made up of 2x2 spruce trees. Moss stone boulders, mushrooms and a grass block varient, podzol, and grassless dirt spawn alot in this biome. Wolves sometimes spawn here, like cold tiaga and tiaga biomes. Extreme Hills + Extreme hills plus is a varient of the normal exreme hills biome, but with spruce trees Savannah Savannah biomes are flat and dry, and spawn acacia trees. NPC Villages and tall spawn, much like plains biomes. Rain never falls, much like the desert biome, making this a cross-between of the plains and the desert biome, but with more plains. Mesa A very different biome, the mesa biome has a clay ground with pools of water, red sand, dead bushes and cacti, like the desert biome. Mesa biomes are rare. Biome IDs Biome IDs are used in the creation of superflat worlds to change the biome Biome Gallery 180px-Snow Plains Biome.png|Snowy Plains Biome 180px-Snow Forest Biome.png|Snowy Forest Biome 180px-OceanSea Biome.png|Ocean Biome 180px-Mushroom Island Biome.png|Mushroom Biome 180px-Jungle Biome.jpg|Jungle Biome 180px-Extreme Hills Biome.png|Extreme Hills Biome 180px-Grass Forest Biome.png|Grassy Forest Biome 180px-Grass Biome.png|Grassy Plains Biome 180px-Desert Biome.png|Desert Biome Swamp biome.png|Swamp Biome Birch_forest.png|Birch Forest Biome Deep_ocean.png|Deep Ocean Biome Extreme_hills+.png|Extreme Hills+ Biome Mega_Taiga.png|Mega Tiaga Biome Mesa.png|Mesa Biome Roofed_forest.png|Roofed Forest Biome Savanna.png|Savannah Taiga_snowless.png|Tiaga Dimension Biomes Dimension Biomes are Biomes that are also Dimensions, and cannot spawn in the overworld without mods. Nether The Nether (called 'Hell' ingame); the red, hellish dimension End The End (called 'Sky' ingame); The black, voidish dimension Category:World Generation